


Just Say "I Do"

by AntarcticBird



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>5x14 reaction fic, set a few short years later:</i> Kurt and Blaine are finally getting married. No, seriously. They are. At least if Elliott has anything to say about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Say "I Do"

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love thinking about their wedding, and I just really love Elliott, okay? This had to be written. You know it did. I make no apologies.

It doesn't come as much of a surprise that Kurt is the first of his friends to get hitched. He'd been engaged to Blaine since he was a fetus, basically; Elliott had only been waiting for the day they finally set a date.

 

It does, however, come as a bit of a surprise to him when Kurt asks him to be his best man. Sure, he's one of his best friends, but he still feels incredibly happy to be considered. So of course he says yes. Kurt is awesome, and his and Blaine's relationship is special. Elliott feels honored to get the chance to be there for them when they take it to the next level.

 

Sitting in an uncomfortable armchair in the little back room at the hall where said wedding will be taking place in less than half an hour, though, that decision starts feeling less and less smart.

 

Kurt is pacing up and down, face scrunched up with worry. There's sweat gathering at his hairline and he's biting his nails – a very un-Kurt-like thing to do, but there he is doing it all the same.

 

“I mean,” he says, waving one hand in a wide circle. “We're still just _really_ young. You know? And okay, the living together has worked out pretty well these past few months with us getting our own place far away from Rachel and Sam and Santana, but what if that was just a fluke? What if the same thing starts happening that happened last time? You were there, you saw what happened, we couldn't make it work then, and maybe the problems just need longer to really surface this time around -”

 

“Do you really believe that, though?” Elliott asks, chin propped up on one hand. They've been at this for what feels like an hour at least. “I mean, I don't know what's going on whenever none of us is looking, but from what I've seen, you seem to be doing really well.”

 

Kurt nods. “Well – yeah. We are. But shouldn't that make me suspicious? Like, last time we couldn't make it work, the living together. What if the only reason it's working now is that we've both changed so much? Like, what if I wake up tomorrow and realize I don't even recognize my husband anymore? And then I'll be already married to him, oh god -”

 

Elliott shakes his head at him. “But you do know Blaine. And of course you have both changed since you came to New York, everyone changes all the time. But Kurt, I've never met two people who are more in synch with each other than you two are.”

 

Kurt doesn't even seem to hear him, just keeps pacing in a way that's starting to make even Elliott feel nervous. “I love him, you know?” he says, looking kind of unhappy in a way that makes Elliott's heart twist painfully in his chest. “What if marrying him means losing him? What if we're that kind of couple that only works with distance? That's a real thing, right? That does exist? I mean, what if we're just not cut out for this marriage thing, like -”

 

“Do you actually think you'd be happy living in different apartments your entire life and only going on dates and having occasional sleepovers until you're eighty-five?” Elliott asks.

 

Kurt's eyes widen. “Do you think Blaine is going to break up with me when we're eighty-five?”

 

Elliott sighs. “No, I -”

 

“Oh my god, oh my god,” Kurt sits down heavily on the piano bench that's pushed into a corner for some reason (there isn't actually a piano in this room), dropping his head into his hands. “I don't think I can do this anymore.”

 

Elliott gets up, walks the few steps over to him, gently pats his shoulder. “It's just cold feet. I hear that's completely normal. At least all the movies seem to suggest it is. I'm gonna get you a drink, okay?”

 

Kurt looks up, eyes red-rimmed and face pale. “Something with vodka, please.”

 

He gives him a stern look. “How about some water instead?”

 

“Fine, whatever.” Kurt runs the back of his hand over his eyes, sniffling a little. “I'm gonna find my phone, have you seen my phone?”

 

“Why?” Elliott asks carefully. “What for? Are you going to – call someone? Like a cab or something? Because I can just stay here -”

 

“I'm not going to _run away_ ,” Kurt says, rolling his eyes, and Elliott breathes a sigh of relief. “Not without proper research at least,” Kurt continues. “I need to look up statistics for the success rate of marriages between high school sweethearts, I can't believe I haven't already -”

 

Kurt finds his phone in his suit pocket, but before he can even unlock the screen, Elliott has snatched it out of his hands. “Nope,” he says, lifting a hand as Kurt opens his mouth to protest. “I'm going to take this with me. And you will sit here and not do anything stupid until I get back. Deal?”

 

“But I -”

 

“Deal?”

 

“I just need to -”

 

“Kurt!”

 

Kurt's shoulders slump as he lowers his head in defeat. “Fine,” he mumbles, looking like a petulant five-year old, foot kicking at the floorboards. “Whatever.”

 

“I'll be right back,” Elliott promises, hurrying from the room. When this day is over, he'll treat himself to the nicest, longest bath he's had in years. He can already feel the headache coming on.

 

**

 

He's on his way to find a bottle of water when he almost collides with Blaine in the hallway. “Oh, I'm sorry,” he says, trying to step around him, but Blaine grabs his arms, staring at him with panic in his eyes.

 

“Elliott?”

 

“Um. Yes?”

 

“Oh my god what are you _doin_ g here?” Blaine asks, voice rising to a definitely panicked level. “Why aren't you with Kurt? Is he okay? Is something wrong?”

 

“No, I just -” he begins, but Blaine cuts him off, fingers digging into his arms as his eyes go even wider.

 

“He ran off, didn't he? He decided that this was a mistake and he abandoned me, oh my god, just tell me, put me out of my misery, I'd rather know right now than find out at the altar, oh my god, what am I going to do with my life now, I can't believe this -”

 

“Where's Sam?” Elliott asks carefully. It's not that he doesn't like Blaine. They've become very good friends over the years. He's a wonderful karaoke buddy. Not to mention that their jam sessions have become somewhat legendary in their circle of friends. But he already has his hands full dealing with one half of this couple today. And to think that those two are the most stable couple he knows, it's almost insane, seriously, he has no idea what is even happening right now. He's not sure he likes weddings anymore.

 

“Sam's … around. Somewhere.” Blaine shakes his head. “What _we_ need to do is find Kurt. I mean, we don't have to do this wedding thing today if he doesn't want to, I know we're young, we only just moved back in together -”

 

“You've been living together for almost a year,” Elliott reminds him.

 

“- But I need to at least talk to him, I know I can get him to – oh my god.” He goes pale, hands falling from Elliott's arms. “I'm suffocating him again, aren't I? I'm doing it again. Maybe this is just what happens every time. Maybe we really are too young, maybe this is all too much – is it too much? Should I -”

 

Elliott shakes his head, patting Blaine's shoulder. “Everything's gonna be fine,” he tries, to no avail, apparently.

 

“You have to help me, okay?” Blaine asks, crowding into Elliott's personal space, eyes wide and serious. “You have to help me get him back. I love him. Do you hear me? I can't let him get away like this, I _love_ him!”

 

Elliott almost wants to laugh, the memory of a similar scene from several years ago fresh in his mind, but mostly, he wants to just get those two to the altar already. “He loves you too,” he promises. “I know he does, he -”

 

“Blaine?” Sam's voice calls from down the hallway, and Elliott relaxes his shoulders, sighing in relief.

 

“He's here,” he calls back, grabbing Blaine by the shoulders to steer him in the direction of Sam's voice, endlessly grateful when he can finally hand him off. He just hopes Kurt hasn't climbed out the window in the meantime.

 

**

 

Kurt is back to pacing the room once Elliott gets back to him, eyebrows drawn together and a far-away expression on his face. He barely even looks up when Elliott hands him the water bottle, just clutches it in his hand without noticing what it is, and Elliott takes it back with a roll of his eyes. He uncaps it, takes Kurt's hand, closes it around the bottle firmly and shoves it at his chest.

 

“Here. Drink this. And for the love of _everything_ , _sit down_! You're gonna wear out your shoes, there's gonna be nothing left of them by the time you have to walk down the aisle.”

 

Kurt takes a sip of water – and Elliott hadn't even known that drinking water could look like such a sad act, but Kurt totally pulls it off – and shakes his head. “I'm not going to be walking down any aisles today,” he announces.

 

“Okay.” Elliott nods patiently, trying to get Kurt to meet his eyes. “Why not?”

 

Kurt shrugs. “Because this is all a giant mistake. I just want to _be_ with Blaine, I don't need all of this, not if it means eventually losing him -”

 

“Kurt!” he shouts louder than he'd meant to, finally snapping, and Kurt looks up at him, shocked. “Listen,” he continues, a lot more calmly, putting both hands on Kurt's shoulders. “I get that you're freaking out right now. And I get that this is a scary step to take.”

 

Kurt nods enthusiastically. “Yes, I just -”

 

“- But I also guarantee you that you're going to go out there in a few minutes and you're going to marry your Blaine, and I don't care if I have to drag you down that aisle kicking and screaming. I'll do it. Just try me.”

 

“I don't understand -” Kurt breathes, but Elliott holds up a hand, silencing him.

 

“Trust me,” he says. “I've spent _years_ listening to you two talk about each other. You've come to me with all of your problems and I've always listened, and I have listened _patiently_.”

 

Kurt looks taken aback. “Oh my god, you are absolutely right, I'm _so_ sorry about that, we never meant to – Why didn't you say anything sooner, we could have -”

 

“I'm not complaining, Kurt,” he clarifies. “I liked being there for you. I'd do it all over again. In fact, I fully expect you to still come and talk to me about how your husband keeps distracting you with serenades every time he finishes the last of the milk without replacing it. I _like_ hearing about it. Most of the time. I like _him_ , and I like you two together, and you're my best friend and I'm ridiculously happy for you that you have Blaine, you know that, right?”

 

“Thank you?” Kurt says, looking confused. “I just don't see how -”

 

“Look,” Elliott explains. “This is all really simple. Blaine loves you. And you love Blaine. And if any two people on this planet belong together, it's the two of you. So do me a favor, and go out there right now and marry that guy, because I just ran into him and he was actually kind of panicking about being left at the altar.”

 

Kurt's face falls. “Blaine thinks I'm abandoning him? But I could never -”

 

Elliott tilts his head at him, raising an eyebrow challengingly.

 

Kurt blushes, lowers his eyes. “Oh.”

 

“Yes, oh,” he answers. “Now _please_ , tell me this wedding is still on? Because you're _living_ with your fiancé, and if you break up now I have no choice but to let you crash on my couch, and you know you're my best friend and I love you, but I _don't_ want you as a roommate. Also, I worked really hard on my best man speech, please don't tell me that was all for nothing.”

 

“No, no, I -” Kurt takes a deep breath, still shaking a little, but looking a lot more determined now. “I can do this. I _can_ do this, right?”

 

Elliott squeezes his shoulder, smiles at him. “You bet you can. If anyone can do it, it's you. And Blaine. You two can do anything together.”

 

**

 

Standing behind those two as they are finally, _finally_ getting married, exchanging rings and gazing into each other's eyes the entire time in that way that always makes everyone around them feel like they're intruding on something private, Elliott feels like he's just run a fucking marathon. But, he thinks, it was totally worth it.

 

Because yes, he does love the two of them, individually and as a couple. Kurt has been his best friend for so long, they've been through so much together, and if anyone deserves this kind of happiness, it's him.

 

And he does look happy, and so does Blaine, and Elliott stands behind them and hopes that they are one of those couples who only get married once, that they are one of those couples who actually make it work, who manage to stick together and love each other for all eternity through all the crazy challenges this world can throw at you.

 

But then he thinks of the way Kurt talks about Blaine, the careful way he forms his name like it's sacred to him. He looks at them, sees the way Blaine's smile lights up like the sun rising on a clear spring morning as Kurt whispers something to him. And yes, he does think they're going to be okay.

 

At the reception, he watches them have their first dance, eyes closed as they just hug in the middle of the dance floor and sway to the music, watches them half an hour later with their jackets off, shimmying together in that crazy way only they ever do, laughing and singing along and being ridiculous.

 

He loses sight of them for a while after that when he's asked to dance by a very cute guy who he's seen around a few times, some friend of Blaine's, and he gets distracted.

 

When he notices them again they're dancing off to the side a little, arms tight around each other, trading little kisses and whispering to each other, caught in their own little world where no one but them even seems to exist.

 

He's seen them do that a million times over the years – sometimes it's just a glance a few seconds long, sometimes it seems to be an entire conversation carried out only through looks. He's seen them fight, he's seen them cry and laugh and make up and tease each other and on one memorable occasion has walked in on them as they were trying to have sex in a backstage bathroom after a gig.

 

But most of all, he's seen them love each other through everything. He's seen them make it work time and time again, even when it was difficult, even when it seemed impossible.

 

They give him hope. And he loves them for it.

 

Truth be told, he also loves them because they throw the best karaoke nights in their apartment. And they're both amazing cooks. He's just glad to have them in his life.

 

But mostly, he's glad that he was able to keep Kurt from running off before the ceremony, because he has no idea how he would have explained that one to Blaine. Sometimes, those two are just ridiculous.

 


End file.
